Stop
by battleshipxx101
Summary: Agent Ward finds himself facing the consequences of his actions, and now he must decide whether it's about time that he stopped letting her go. Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! :) I'm back! Hihi so, I haven't decided on what happens after my last story, "Moments." I'm still thinking about what to do next so I'm gonna need your patience again. Meanwhile, I came up with this idea for a one-shot when I was finishing the last chapter of "Moments" and so I started this fic! :) Yeah, I planned for it to be a one-shot but it got longer and longer as I wrote it. Hahaha! I do hope you like it! :D :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

_Ward_

I didn't stop it.

I didn't stop it when Agent Charlie Adams walked in here two years ago. I didn't stop it when Coulson said that he was assigned to us for the next three weeks. I didn't stop it when the Level 1 agent instantly made himself at home at the Bus. I didn't stop it as he befriended the team.

And I certainly didn't stop it when he started to glue himself to Skye.

_The sound of her laugh filled the whole lounge. At first, it made me smile to myself as I made my way from the hall. But as soon as I saw her, my smile turned to a scoff. There they were sitting side by side as Agent Adams finished telling a story to Skye. She was, on the other hand, clutching her stomach as she laughed so hard. I had already tried avoiding them by training downstairs, but I could only wear myself out for so long. _

_"Skye," I called. She didn't respond yet as her laugh hadn't died down. _

_"Skye.", I tried again._

_"Yeah, sorry. What is it?" The two rookie agents faced me. _

_"I_–_I was wondering if you've seen my book." _

What else was there to say? I had no reason to keep her occupied and away from Agent Adams. I could only steal her during training time. And even then, Agent Adams followed her. Other than that, I had nothing else to tell her. I wanted to be the one she'd spend her day with, but Agent Adams was always following her around.

* * *

The three weeks of Agent Adams's stay was finally over. He had been brought back to HQ for his new assignment. I thought things would be back to normal already. I would have Skye to myself again. But I thought wrong.

_It was around seven in the morning, and Coulson had just finished telling us that we were going to The Hub for restocking of supplies. He said we could have the whole day to ourselves, but we couldn't leave The Hub. I was kind of glad that we were having a break. I could spend time with Skye, since FitzSimmons would of course spend their day together. It would've have been a great day, were it not for a certain Level 1 agent._

_As we entered The Hub, I stood beside Skye. She was talking with Simmons as we walked. Coulson and May separated from us. And Fitz was starting to get impatient since he wanted to go down the Science Department with Simmons. As they were exchanging goodbye's, Skye's phone lit up in her hand. She looked at it and smiled. _

_"I'll just see you later." FitzSimmons then left afterwards._

_Skye was still staring at her phone with glowing eyes._

_"Well," I started casually. "What do you want to do?" _

_She didn't respond so I tried again. "Skye?"_

_When she looked up, I could see a hint of excitement on her face. "Huh? What did you say?"_

_"I said, What do you want to do?" _

_"Oh, I__–uh…" She looked slightly nervous. "I'm meeting up with someone." _

_I raised my eyebrow at her. "Who?" I asked, though I had a good feeling on who it was._

_"Charlie_–_I mean, Agent Adams." She said. "I'll see you later."_

_Then, she dashed off without me. _

And I didn't stop her_. _

* * *

When we met up back at the Bus, it was already dark. I went to my room, changed clothes and went back outside. I was about to go downstairs when I heard giggling from Skye's bunk. The door was open and I could hear them talking softly.

_"He asked you out?" It was Simmons's voice._

_Skye didn't answer, but judging by the sound of Simmons's muffled squeal, I'm guessing she nodded a "Yes." _

I didn't stop it.

I still didn't stop Skye from going on dates with Agent Adams. I didn't stop her from always being on the phone with him. I didn't stop her from always meeting with him when we go to The Hub or to HQ. I didn't stop them dating for a couple of years.

I had no right to. So I didn't stop it.

* * *

But now, as I sat on the bed inside my bunk, clutching the cream-colored board paper in my hand, I wondered. Should I have stopped it?

As I continued staring at the piece of paper in my hand, I asked myself, "Should I stop her this time?"

I read the text on the card for the hundredth time.

_We, Skye and Charlie, cordially invite you to witness our union as husband and wife…_

I stared at the photo of her laughing and smiling. God, she was beautiful. She was still every bit the girl that I fell in love with. But I let her go. She got reassigned to HQ for a year because she needed to gain her status as an official agent. The team still contacted her. I did too, but not in that way anymore. I let the two of us drift apart and I didn't stop it.

So now, was I too late?

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it so far! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to all readers there! I hope you'll like this new chapter. It is, after all, a Skyeward fic *wink wink***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

_Skye_

_One more day. One more day, Skye, and you'd be a married girl._

I smiled to myself as I looked in the mirror. Everything was all set for tomorrow. My dress was hidden inside my closet and I was ready.

"I still can't imagine a wedding here at SHIELD."

I chuckled and faced the one speaking. I picked her as my maid of honor, of course. She was my first friend in SHIELD–the closest thing I had to a sister.

"Jemma, you've been saying that all day."

"I know," she said. Then, I turned back around and faced the mirror once more. Though Jemma was here with me, the rest of the team wasn't. They had a mission last night, and were only on the way to HQ. Jemma was given permission to stay behind to help me. The arrangement was fine by me, as long as they arrived here.

"Are you nervous?" Jemma asked.

"Maybe," I answered. "A bit, yeah. I'm scared to mess up."

"You won't," Jemma reassured me. "It'll be a great wedding."

I gave her a hug. When we pulled apart, she spoke to me.

"I'll need to get something from my room. I'll check in with you later."

"Alright."

Then, Jemma left me. A few minutes later, I heard a couple of knocks on the door. When I opened it, I was greeted by a huge bouquet of flowers. I instantly smiled.

"Delivery for a beautiful lady," he said from behind the bouquet.

"Thank you. They're beautiful." I said as I got them from him.

"Only the best for you, Skye." He said as he entered the room and gave me a small kiss on the lips.

"Why thank you, Agent Adams."

"You're welcome, Mrs. Adams."

I smiled at him. "Hmm, will you be calling me that from now on?"

"Of course. Our guests, who are all agents except for my parents, will be pleased to hear it."

"A garden full of SHIELD agents. Now that's a fun wedding." I joked.

"Speaking of guests, have you spoken with Coulson yet?"

"Yeah, I called an hour ago. He said they were about 3 hours away from HQ."

"You never told me why you wanted Coulson to walk you down the aisle." Charlie said to me.

"He's been like a father to me, Charlie. He's done so much for me when I stayed with them. The whole team has. They're my first SHIELD family." I smiled at the thought.

"Wait, the whole team is coming?" Charlie asked me as he stepped once backwards.

"Yeah, we invited the whole team, remember?" I looked at him confusedly.

"Including Agent Ward!?"

"Yes," I replied. "What's wrong with that?"

"Well, for one, I didn't know he was coming."

"Charlie, he's still my friend. I can't just leave him out and not invite him! Will you tell me what the problem is and why you're acting like this?"

"I just didn't expect to see him at our wedding, Skye."

"What's wrong with that? It's not like he's my ex or something!"

I was beyond annoyed at Charlie. I didn't understand why he didn't want Ward to come. He was still my friend and all.

Charlie sighed. "Is it really necessary that he comes?"

I looked at him in disbelief. Surely, we weren't doing this now, exactly _a day_ before our wedding.

"Will you just tell me why you don't want him around!? I thought I was supposed to invite my friends here in SHIELD?"

"You were!"

"Then you should've expected that he's included in that list!"

I stormed out of the room and ran towards the stairs. I could hear him calling after me, but I didn't turn around. I ran downstairs and went to the lobby. I stormed out of the building. Tears were falling from my eyes as I hurried away from there.

* * *

I sat there until it was dark. I was leaning against a tree, not far from the Special Ops building. It was getting cold but I didn't want to leave and return yet. I used to come here often when I was assigned to HQ. I would just sit here and hang out with one of my friends from the Tech Division. I never asked Charlie to do the same. He always turned down my offer of hanging out here. It gave me a sense of longing sometimes because I'd end up thinking about the team, especially Ward. I admitted to myself that it was no use denying that I missed him. It was different being with him than being with Charlie.

I thought about my wedding. Was it really what I wanted? I thought I did, but now it was confusing again.

"I knew you'd be here."

I jumped slightly when I heard the familiar British voice. Jemma sat down beside me and handed me my leather jacket. It only reminded me more of Grant.

"I always expected to find you here when you go missing." She joked.

After a few moments of silence, I asked the question that I have always been afraid of asking. "How is he, Jemma?"

I didn't know why it made me nervous as I waited for an answer. I never really understood how I felt about Grant. I just knew that I missed his company.

"He's definitely changed when you left the team." Jemma told me sadly. "The whole team did. When you left, he um–he started to act completely like the specialist he was trained as."

"Did he ever ask about me?"

"A few times during the early weeks. Then, it stopped. He was always so serious. Even when Fitz and I joked around, he barely responded with a comeback."

"Is that because of me?" I asked.

Jemma sighed. I took that as a "Yes."

Silence filled the air again for a minute.

"Jem, do you think I made the right choice? In choosing Charlie, I mean?"

"Oh Skye," she looked a bit hesitant. "You know that I am happy for you and Agent Adams. I saw how happy you were when you were together, and that's all that matters. As long as you're happy, then it is a good choice."

"You didn't answer the question," I pointed out. "Jemma, it's okay. Whatever it is that you think, it won't change my mind about the wedding, don't worry."

She kept her head down. "I can't really answer that question for you, Skye. I'm sorry. I can tell you this, however; whatever happens tomorrow, remember that you'll always have the team to be there for you."

Skye smiled as she watched the lights disappear inside the Special Ops Building.

"Especially Ward," Jemma added. I looked at her as she smiled as me. "Remember that, Skye." Then, she pulled me into a hug.

"We better get you back inside. Charlie will be looking for you."

* * *

We arrived at the eight floor of HQ where the guest rooms were. Jemma walked me down the hall. Neither of us spoke to each other as we made our way to my room. When we were a few meters away, I noticed that the door was ajar.

Confused, I looked at Jemma, who shrugged. We went closer and I heard Charlie's voice. He was talking on the phone with someone, but his voice was loud enough for us to hear. I was about to go in when my instinct told me to pause and just listen for a while.

"Mia, mia," I heard him say. "Listen to me, baby."

_Baby!?_

"No, you don't understand. I'm doing this for us!" Charlie said. "Look, I know you're not happy with our arrangement, but she's our way to the top! Skye's a highly valued and respected hacker in SHIELD. If I get close enough, I can use her to climb my way to the top level!"

My jaw dropped and I barely remembered to keep myself from gasping and shouting. My chest tightened and I was finding it hard to breathe. I felt Jemma pull me hurriedly towards somewhere, but I could barely register what was happening around me. Surely I didn't just hear my own fiancée say those things?

"Skye, breathe. Just breathe." She said to me. It took a minute before I snapped out of my daze. I looked around, afraid to be seen by anyone, and realized that Jemma brought me to her room.

Then, without warning, I burst into tears. Jemma pulled me into a hug and held me as I cried my heart out.

"How…could…he…do that?" I said between sobs. "He–He used me! How could he do that!?"

I don't know how long I stayed like that. My tears didn't stop from falling. Every time I blinked, more of them came down.

"Skye, please try to calm down." Jemma whispered as she handed me more tissues.

After a few moments, I was finally able to speak. "I'm so stupid."

"Skye, you can't say that!"

"But I am! Look at me, Jem! I'm a mess. I'm supposed to be married by morning and look at me now!"

"It'll be okay."

"How!? Tell me, how will everything be okay when the man I thought I loved has admitted that he only faked everything and used me!?"

I slumped down on top of Jemma's bed and curled up into a ball. I heard her sniffling as well, though she tried to keep them quiet.

"Remember what I told you, Skye."

Then, she disappeared into the small living room. I stayed on her bed crying. There was only one thing that could make me feel better, but I knew it was asking for too much.

God, I was so stupid.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Send in some reviews and tell me what you guys think. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so glad you guys liked the previous chapter. I hope I did justice on this next one. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

_Jemma_

I dialed Fitz's number as soon as I was out of earshot. After three rings, Fitz answered.

"Hello?"

"Fitz?"

"Oh, hey Jem."

"Have you landed yet?"

"Yeah, we did about ten minutes ago. I'm still getting something from my bunk, but I'll be coming there in a while."

"Where is Ward?" I tried to keep my voice from shaking.

"I think he left as soon as the Bus landed. Why?"

"He needs to hear something." I said.

"Well I don't know if he's staying in the same building as us, but I'm sure you can contact him if you need to talk to him."

"Yes, I'll try that. Thank you, Fitz."

"I'll see you soon, Jem."

"See you." I pressed the End button and dialed Ward's number.

* * *

_Ward_

As soon as the Bus touched the ground, I stormed out of there. I was in no mood to hear them try to convince me to stay in the same building as them.

_Like hell._

Why should I? So I could continue watching Skye's happy life play in front of me as it destroyed me inside?

I quickly ran towards the old building where I used to stay whenever I went here. I was about to enter the glass doors when I heard my phone ring.

_These people never stop._

I sighed then placed the phone to my ear.

"Agent Ward," I said.

"Ward! Oh, I'm so glad I reached you!"

"Simmons, for the last time, I'm not staying there."

"No, listen to me, Ward. Something's happened between Skye and Agent Adams. You have to help her."

"Why?" I asked. "What happens between them is none of my concern. Whatever it is, they can handle it."

Simmons grumbled on the other end, which was something new. "I don't have time for your mood swings now, Agent Ward! Skye needs you!"

"To do what?" I asked bitterly. "To help her and her future husband kiss and make up?"

"Ward, you're being a complete ass right now, you know that? I'm only asking you to come here and see for yourself."

"I don't want to and I don't care about their stupid life!" And with that, I hung up the phone. I turned it off and proceeded to the elevators.

Why should I go there and help? I'm done watching them live happily. It wasn't fair and I knew that, but I also knew that I never stopped it. I never turned things around and I knew I wouldn't start now. I let this happen and I deserved all that pain I got, but I didn't want to stick around and ask for more.

I angrily set foot in my room and threw my duffel bag on the bed. I flopped down the small couch and grabbed the remote control. I tried watching the television for a good half hour, but I couldn't distract myself.

_It isn't any of your business, Ward!_

Sighing in defeat, I stood up and went over to my bag. I pulled out workout clothes and changed. There was only one other thing that relaxed me whenever I was tense. I grabbed a bottle of water and a towel before I headed out.

The gym was at the other building just across from Special Ops. I went to the lobby, walked outside and towards my destination. When I got to the gym, however, I was greeted by a sight that made me stop in my tracks.

There she was.

I froze in my spot. She couldn't see me because I was still standing in the doorway, and her left side was facing me.

I watched her for a minute as she punched the hanging bag. After that, I couldn't take it anymore. It was heartbreaking to watch as tears fell down from her bloodshot eyes. Her cheeks were puffy and she was obviously worn out from all the crying.

My chest tightened at the sight. Every fiber in my body was willing for me to go to her at this second, but I didn't take a step forward.

_How will she react if she sees me? We haven't seen each other in months and I haven't spoken to her for so long! _

The truth was, it was me who was afraid. I was afraid to look stupid in front of her when she would just push me away and go back to her fiancée. I was afraid to get hurt again. That's why I stayed away, but should I keep doing that? Even when there was obviously something wrong? Do I step forward and go to her, find out what's wrong? Or do I head back and let her be?

As thoughts ran in my head, my eyes remained on her. She kept punching the bag as she cried, until she finally stopped punching and just stood there. Afterwards, she went to the table–back facing me–and she started unwrapping her hands. Then, she turned around, making me step sideways instinctively, though my eyes kept glued to her. I saw her pull out a towel and wipe her face. While she did this, she was walking towards the benches, but because she failed to see the gym equipment on the ground, she tripped on one of the small barbells and fell.

I gasped as I saw her break her fall using her hands. I immediately stepped forward, but didn't walk yet. Skye didn't stand up. Instead she brought her knees to her chest and buried her head between them. She started to shake again.

I couldn't take it anymore. I let this happen. I let her get hurt just because I didn't have the courage to tell her how I felt. I let her go and I didn't stop it.

_Not this time._

I walked the distance between us in four big steps. Suddenly, I was now standing in front of her speechless.

Then, I whispered. "Skye?"

She gasped and lifted her head. "Grant?"

I kneeled down beside her and took my place on the same rubber mat.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me, wiping her tears away.

"I came because–because I need to tell you something."

She looked at me and said, "What is it?"

_Okay. You have to tell her now, Ward. You can't go back anymore._

"I–I love you, Skye."

Her eyes widened.

"I have loved you for a long, long time and letting you go was the biggest mistake of my life. When you left, I was devastated. I thought I'd get over it and move on, but I never did. I tried. Believe me, I did. But it never changed how I felt about you. Everything that happened in the past few months only made me think about you and miss you and wish that you were beside me again. I'm sorry, Skye. I wish I told you a long time ago, when it was just the two of us. When you were still back with us on the Bus."

She kept her shining eyes on mine as I spoke.

"I know I'm a little too late because you're with Adams now and–"

"I'm not." She interjected, shaking her head.

"–you're getting mar–wait, what?" I eyed her disbelievingly. "What do you mean you're not?"

She took a deep breath before speaking. "The wedding's off."

I leaned back and looked at her with a slightly hanging mouth.

"Why?" I was beyond shocked. I knew there was a problem, but I didn't expect that it would actually cancel the wedding.

I waited for her explanation. She pulled her head back, wiped her tears and shrugged.

"He used me," she said in a barely audible whisper. "He faked it all. He didn't love me."

"We fought this afternoon. He was mad at me because I invited you to the wedding. I stormed out of there and when I came back, it was already dark. And, when Jemma and I came back there, we overheard him talking to someone. I found out that he was only marrying me so that he could gain his status as a top-level agent. He faked everything and he used me."

Tears cascaded from her eyes but she kept her gaze straight.

"Oh Skye." I quickly pulled her in my lap and wrapped my arms around her. I placed my chin on top of her head and said, "I didn't know. I'm so sorry."

She sobbed against my chest. "I'm so stupid."

"Shh…it's not your fault. The only one to blame here is that dirt bag."

"I let this happen to me. I chose him, Grant. I chose this."

"It'll be okay. Don't worry. It'll be okay." I rocked her back and forth as I tried to calm her down. "Just breathe, Skye. Breathe."

When she managed to stop crying, I stood up and pulled her with me.

"Come on," I said. "I'll take you with me, alright?"

She nodded and I gave her one more hug. I wrapped my arm on her waist while the other held the back of her head. She buried her head on my chest.

"Skye!"

We pulled apart and I turned around. My jaw immediately clenched.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, babe!" Charlie said while walking towards us. I turned to face him completely but didn't move from my spot. When he was about two feet away, he yelled.

"What the hell, Ward? What did you do to her? Why is she crying!?" Then, he looked at Skye. "Honey, are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

Skye was currently standing behind me. I stood right in front of her so that I was shielding her.

"Save it, Adams. Your wedding's off." I told him coldly.

"My wedding? You have nothing to do with my wedding, Ward. She's marrying _me_! She left you and she's marrying me! So get the hell away from her!"

"Shut the hell up for a minute, will you?"

His eyes narrowed at me.

"She knows about your entire charade, Adams. You just wanted her to help you get to the top. You didn't love her at all."

I felt Skye cringe behind me.

"He's lying! Skye, baby, please just go with me and we can forget all about this."

"She's not going anywhere."

Charlie looked like he was about to burst. "Excuse me?"

"She's not leaving with you, Adams."

"She's _my _fiancée in case you forgot, Ward."

"Not anymore." I told him. "She's not yours anymore, Adams. So just leave her alone!"

Charlie chuckled darkly. "I don't think so, Agent Ward. I'm marrying Skye and there's nothing you can do about it."

He advanced forward and I instinctively stepped towards him, ready to take him on. No way in hell will I let this bastard take Skye again.

"Skye's mine," he said. "She chose me over you, Agent Ward. She chose _me._"

"I don't care who she chose before. I'm not letting her go this time. I didn't stop this before but now I will. "

"You're saying that as if you're so sure that she'll just go with you."

"Can't you understand, Adams? You're never getting Skye again. You've already done enough to hurt her!"

"Fine!" He threw up his hands. "I don't need her! I will climb my way to the top without her stupid help. Why did I even consider being with someone as stupid and as useless as this bitch–"

I wasn't aware that my own feet moved, but the next thing I knew, I was punching the hell out Adams's face. He was pinned under me while I took my anger out on him.

"Don't _ever_. Call. Her. That.!" I shouted in between punches. "She's the greatest person I know and frankly, she doesn't deserve to be treated like this, especially not by some worthless dirt bag like you!"

"Agent Ward! Stop this right now!" I looked up to see Agent Coulson and Agent May in the doorway. I got off of Adams and stepped back until I was beside Skye again.

"Simmons?" May spoke on the phone. "We found them. We're at the gym." She hung up and the two of them proceeded towards Agent Adams.

"You," Coulson began as he tried to help Adams to his feet. "Are lucky that Agent Ward didn't kill you. I know how protective he is of his rookie." Coulson stood up straight and gave me a small smile. I returned it and directed my attention back to Skye.

She still kept her head down. I wiped off the blood that was smeared on my fists. FitzSimmons arrived next.

"Oh Skye!" Simmons hurried towards us. I stepped aside and Simmons gave her a hug. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Jemma." She smiled at the biochemist. "At least I am now."

"Oh, I'm so sorry this happened, Skye. I should've known he would–"

"There was nothing you could've done, Jem. If anything, it's my fault. I was the one who was so clueless."

"Everything will be okay. I promise." Simmons stepped back to let her partner do the same thing.

"Don't worry, Skye," the engineer said. "Everything will be back to normal now, okay?"

She nodded and Fitz let go of her.

"Agent Ward, a moment?" Coulson called me. I glanced at Skye before I followed Coulson outside.

"Yes sir?"

"Agent May and I will bring Agent Adams to the Infirmary. Do we need to come back to check on her?"

"No, sir. I'll handle it."

"Alright. Take care of her, Ward." Coulson said as May walked out with Adams

"Of course, sir. Good night."

"Good night."

May gave me a slight nod and a smile before they left. "Good work, Ward."

I chuckled before I went inside the gym again.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Jemma asked.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Do you want to stay with me tonight?"

Skye glanced at me. I gave her sad smile, and she answered Simmons.

"No, that's okay. I-I'll stay in my room." She said, though everyone knew it was a lie.

"If you're sure." Simmons said. Before Skye could answer, I spoke.

"I'll take care of her, Simmons. Don't worry."

Simmons smiled before she gave one hug for Skye. "Alright. Have a good night. Take care, Skye."

"Thank you, Jemma. For everything."

Then, FitzSimmons left the gym. I pulled Skye towards me and placed a kiss on the top of her head. She wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her head on my chest.

"Let's get you out of here."

* * *

**A/N: Teehee. Don't forget to R and R! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Soo AOS is tomorrow and I am freaking out. I'm still crying about HIMYM so I'm not sure I can handle another wave of feels. **

**Also, I realized I forgot to leave a note in the last chapter that this story wasn't complete yet. So, here's the next one. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D**

* * *

Chapter 4:

When they arrived at Ward's room, it was already around nine in the evening. He brought her to the bed and made her sit down.

"I'll be back."

When Ward returned, he had with him a glass of water and a warm towel. He handed Skye the drink and she consumed it slowly. Then he sat down in front of her and lifted her chin.

"May I?" She nodded. Ward pressed the moist cloth on her face and gently wiped off the dry tears. When he finished, his hand was cupping her cheek.

"Lie down." He told her. She removed her shoes and let herself fall on the bed. He covered her with the blanket and she soon fell asleep.

He changed into my sleepwear and lied down on the other side of the bed. Ward only stared at the ceiling for so long. He couldn't sleep. Everything was replaying in his head. He could see how broken Skye looked when he found her. He could feel how angry he was at himself and at the person responsible for this.

_I should've been there to protect her from getting hurt. I should've been the one beside her all this time_.

He turned to his side and stared at Skye. He didn't know how things would turn out from now, and he was afraid that she would want to stay away from him. That was the last thing that he wanted to happen.

After a few minutes, Ward noticed that Skye was slightly shivering. He quickly leaned forward and pulled the blanket higher. His hand brushed against her arm. When she didn't stop shaking, Ward pulled her against him.

Skye immediately rested her head on his chest. Ward wrapped his arm around her waist when she did the same to him. Minutes later, he fell asleep.

* * *

When Skye woke up the next morning, she tried to recall what happened the previous day. She became aware that she was wrapped in a warm blanket and that she wasn't in her room. She sat up and rubbed her tired eyes. She looked at the bedside table and saw the half-empty glass of water. She immediately remembered what happened.

She wanted to cry, but there weren't any tears left in her. Her eyes were still sore from yesterday. She took a deep breath and was greeted by the smell of pancakes.

She got off the bed and went to the small kitchenette of the room. She smiled at the scene in front of her.

"Hey," she said.

Ward turned around to face her, holding a small pan and spatula. He gave her a small smile.

"Morning," he said as he transferred the last piece of pancake from the pan to the plate.

He noticed how her eyes lit up at seeing her favorite breakfast being laid out in front of her.

"Come on and eat." Ward nodded to the high stool in between them and turned back around to open the fridge. He took out some milk and placed it beside the coffee maker.

"Coffee and pancakes." Skye said quietly.

"Your favorite." Ward smilingly reminded her and they both sat on the stools. Ward reached for the plate of bacon and slid a couple strips on Skye's plate as she took a couple of pancakes.

Neither of them spoke as they took their first bites. Skye sighed as she chewed on her breakfast.

"I missed these." She said as she stared at the steaming cup of coffee in from of her. "I could never make breakfast the same way you made them for me."

Ward smiled at that. They both knew that Ward only cooked breakfast if it was for Skye.

Silence fell again as Skye drank her hot beverage. When she finished, she expected Ward to bring up what happened, but he didn't. He respected her space and she appreciated that.

"I'll help clean up." She said when they both finished.

"No, no, that's okay. I can handle it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll take care of this so you can go freshen up. Simmons brought some fresh clothes for you."

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Skye went out of the bathroom and found Ward in the small living area, talking to someone on the phone.

"Yes sir…Of course…Yes sir…Goodbye." He put down his phone and turned to Skye.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"Coulson," he answered. "He said that we needed to go back the Main Office in a half hour."

Skye nodded. "I–Is it okay if I just stay here until we leave?"

"Of course. Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm good."

Ward frowned. He hated seeing Skye like this, but he didn't want to push her.

"Okay. I'll just take a shower. You want to watch a movie?"

"What do you have?" She asked with a small smile.

Ward grabbed his bag and brought out his black hard drive. Skye recognized it immediately and smiled to herself. She remembered buying that hard drive for Ward and filling it with a lot of movies that she mostly liked. It soon became a shared item, especially because they used it during those rare movie nights. She remembered those times when she'd invite Ward to watch with her and then, FitzSimmons would soon join them.

She frowned when she remembered how those nights stopped since Charlie came.

"Skye?" Ward called her. Skye saw that he plugged the hard drive to the LCD mounted on the wall. He held out his hand and she took it. She sat down on the couch.

"I'll be back." He gave her hand a small squeeze before he went to the bathroom.

* * *

Together, Skye and Ward walked towards the building of the Main Office. Ward managed to break the tension earlier and now they were exchanging stories about what happened over the past couple of years.

"–So May was about to pour her coffee, but it turns out that Fitz actually modified the espresso maker again. So when May clicked a button to add cream, the foam machine exploded a huge amount of foam cream and splattered all over May's face. We went out of our bunks when we heard it and we were all surprised at what we saw. May was turning red in anger and the look on Fitz's scared face was priceless. He started apologizing and blabbering but that only made May angrier so he decided to run away and hide in the lab for the rest of the week."

Skye laughed out loud and it made Ward feel glad at hearing that sound after a long time.

"Oh my god." She said after her laughs have died down. "I can't believe I missed that!"

Ward chuckled at her. "Yeah it was pretty funny. Fitz refused to go out of the lab for a week."

Skye giggled again. "I would do the same if I was the one that pissed off May."

They shared smiles as they looked at each other. They stepped foot in the building and Skye tensed up beside Ward.

The team stood in the middle of the floor. Beside them were Assistant Director Maria Hill and Agent Charlie Adams. The latter had a black eye and wore a gauze pad on his nose. Ward smirked at him and Charlie looked at him with rage in his eyes.

Ward placed his hand on Skye's back and led her closer to their team.

"Good morning, Agent Ward, Skye." Agent Hill greeted them.

"Good morning, Agent Hill." They responded in unison.

"My office. Now. Both of you." She stated. "The rest of the team can stay out of the room."

They followed the high-ranking agent to her office. Skye and Ward were sent inside with Charlie. Skye sat beside Ward and Charlie took his place across them. Agent Hill stood between them.

"So, I received reports on what had occurred yesterday at around 8:20 in the evening. Care to tell me what happened?"

"Isn't it obvious!?" Charlie half-yelled at Agent Hill. "Agent Ward acted repulsively and beat me up! This is his fault!"

"Lower your voice, Agent Adams." Agent Hill told him before looking at Ward. "Agent Ward? Can you tell me what happened?"

"I did beat him up." He said nonchalantly.

"Would you explain why?"

"He insulted Skye verbally and admitted to faking their relationship so that he can gain a higher rank in SHIELD."

"Is that true, Agent Adams?"

"Y–Yes. But that doesn't give him the right to be violent!" Charlie almost lunched forward as he exclaimed. His seat was pushed behind him.

"Yeah!? Well you didn't have the right to treat Skye like that either!" Ward shouted with equal force. He was also standing up now.

"Sit down, both of you!" Agent Hill scolded. The two agents sat back on their seats.

"I'd rather we have a calm discussion. How about it?" She eyed the two agents who tried to regain their composure. "Alright. Agent Ward, I understand that Agent Adams has done something wrong, but the fact remains that you acted impulsively and violently. Give me a good reason why you shouldn't be suspended."

"It was an act of defense. I apologize if I went a little overboard with it. I was acting on my emotions at that time. But I can assure you that it won't happen again."

Charlie scoffed while Agent Hill nodded.

"I've decided to let this one pass for the meantime."

"What!?" Charlie exclaimed.

"But, if it happens again, I assure you that it won't go unpunished, Agent Ward."

"I understand, ma'am."

"I hope it won't happen again."

"Yes, ma'am."

"You're dismissed, but I'll need to talk to Skye first."

He glanced at Skye and she nodded at him.

"I'll be outside." He told her then, left the room.

"Agent Adams, this will be the only time you will have the chance to apologize to Skye. She has been reassigned to Agent Coulson's team, effective immediately, and will not be seeing you for a long time. Agent Coulson personally requested that you be kept away from her, otherwise, you will be suspended."

"That's absurd! You can't do that!"

"I'm not finished yet. What you did to Skye was absolutely unacceptable. Now, you may have this time to apologize for your actions. I'll return in a few minutes."

With that, she stood up and left the room. Skye lifted her chin up and looked straight at Charlie.

"It was the perfect plan." He smiled bitterly. "We'd get married. I would get noticed and be assigned in the top. Shame…"

"That's your mistake." Skye said coldly. "You shouldn't have picked me to play with."

"Oh please. You were so clueless. I was able to charm you so easily."

"Well look how that turned out for you."

He shook his head. "Tell me one thing. What is it with you and Ward?"

"Grant has been my S.O. since I started here. We were partners before you came along. Your mistake, Agent Adams? You should've expected that he would protect me at all cost."

And with that, Skye stormed out of the room and went out to the hall. She was greeted with a sight that warmed her heart.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger! It'll be worth it, I promise. :) I'll post the next and last chapter tomorrow. xx R and R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know everyone practically died because of 1x16. That includes me, but it is clear. OUR SHIP IS SAILING. Skyeward. Is. Happening. **

**I love you all and may you survive this week because I know the feels are too fresh. **

**Here's the last chapter for this story, and I wanted to tell you that the sequel to "Moments" is already in the making. :)**

**Note: I wrote this before the episode aired. I just want to clear that up because something here coincides with 1x16. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

* * *

Chapter 5:

The team was standing in front of her. Fitz held a tablet in his hands. He pressed something on it and three of his bots appeared from behind. They spread out to form a line and then, light came on. Skye watched as the three bots formed a hologram in front of her.

"Welcome back, Skye!" It said.

Skye's face broke into a huge smile. Then, Simmons stepped forward and smilingly handed her friend a small teddy bear.

"Welcome back, Skye." The biochemist said as she pulled Skye to a hug.

"Aww, Jemma!" They pulled apart and Simmons stepped backwards.

Next, Coulson and May went to Skye. She eyed them curiously as Coulson held out a small black box to Skye.

"What's this?" She asked as she held the rectangular object in her hands.

"Open it," May answered. Skye could feel the excited faces looking at her as she slowly lifted the lid of the thin box.

"Oh!" She gasped. "Is that my…"

"Your very own SHIELD-issued ID and badge." Coulson confirmed.

"Congratulations, Skye." May said. "And here is your very own SHIELD-issued uniform."

The older female agent enveloped Skye in a hug and whispered, "Try not to personalize the suit and make it purple, alright?"

Skye chuckled and they pulled apart. Coulson gave Skye a short hug as well before the two superior agents returned in their places.

Suddenly, Skye's heart started to beat faster as her eyes met Ward's. She waited as he slowly stepped forward until he was less than a foot away from her.

Then, he pulled out from behind him the surprise he was hiding.

"Welcome back, Rookie." He said as he held out a whole bouquet of tulips.

Skye's jaw dropped in awe. "Oh Grant…I don't know what to say…"

"Just say you're not allergic to Tulips and I'm good."

She hit him playfully in the chest. "I'm not! I just…I'm really grateful."

Ward beamed at her and Skye raised her arm to pull him into a hug. His arms enveloped her waist and he dipped his head to kiss her on the cheek.

"Let's get you home." He said.

* * *

Skye settled back in her old bunk. Since the team refused to leave her alone, they decided to watch a movie together. Now, everyone was sprawled all over the living room, groaning in frustration as they debated once more about the movie they'll be watching.

"Oh not that again!" Fitz said.

"Fine! You choose what we're going to watch!" Simmons told him.

"No, no, no!" Ward interjected. "The last time we did that, we ended up being bored to death watching a documentary about monkeys!"

"Hey!" Fitz countered. "At least I didn't pick a movie that showed about 99% gunshot and knife wounds!"

"Okay, okay. Let's just calm down before Fitz throws another bag of popcorn and Ward crushes my plastic cup of juice!" Skye told them.

Coulson sighed. "How about we just let Skye pick?"

The others exchanged looks before agreeing.

"Good idea." Simmons said. "Skye?"

The young hacker thought for a moment before clicking something on the tablet.

"Hmm…I want to watch Alice in Wonderland!" She said. It was the first movie they watched together when they were flying back from Australia.

"I'm fine with that." Fitz said.

"Me too." Simmons added.

"I'm just glad the fighting's over." Coulson told them.

Close to an hour later, everyone was quiet already. Simmons's eyes were getting droopy and Fitz was already snoring. May and Coulson were both asleep. Ward was still fully awake as he cuddled Skye beside him. The latter had her feet up and was leaning against Ward. Her right arm was on top of Ward's stomach. She too, was getting tired. She was trying to focus on the movie, but her eyelids were starting to fall. Suddenly, she felt Ward pull her closer and kiss the top of her head before he whispered to her.

"Get some sleep, Skye. You've had a long day."

She yawned and closed her eyes. She heard the movie stop and felt a blanket being pulled to cover her.

"Thank you." She opened her eyes and looked at Ward. "For everything you did for me. I'm really glad I have you, Grant. I didn't deserve any of what you did. I know I hurt you so much before and I'm sorry. I don't want for that to happen again. It was a mistake to be away from you guys. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry, Skye. No one blames you, especially not me."

Skye looked down before speaking. "I can never repay what you did for me. But I can tell you this."

She took a deep breath. "I love you, too."

A smile spread on both of their faces.

"You do?" Ward asked.

"Yeah. I always have. I just didn't know it, I guess. Your rookie is quite clueless."

"No, my rookie isn't perfect. But she's one I wouldn't trade for another. She's one that I have grown to love and care for and she's one that I've dedicated myself to protect at all times."

Then, Ward used his finger to lift Skye's chin until she was close enough. Ward dipped his head down and suddenly, their lips were crashing together. Skye swore her heart melted at the kiss. Suddenly, everything felt so right. It was as if they were meant to be together all along.

Ward kissed Skye with so much love and gentleness. He silently told her how much she meant to him. How much he missed her. How much he loved her. Forget all those regrets. Forget all the anger. Skye was with him now and that was more than enough for him.

Skye kissed Ward back with as much love and care. She felt stupid for making the mistake of leaving him, but it didn't matter now. All that mattered was the two of them. And as long as they were together, things would be okay.

When they pulled apart, both were slightly out of breath. Their foreheads were touching and their eyes were both closed.

"Good night, Skye." Ward whispered.

"Night." She leaned back in his embrace and let sleep overcome her.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I just realized that there are so many things here that are similar to 1x16. I wrote this before the episode aired, so don't hate me. xD**

**Happy Skyeward Celebration Day. xx**


End file.
